I Do
by Color With Marker
Summary: After the same-sex marriage law is passed on July 24, 2011, Joanne and Maureen get married.


Maureen stared at her reflextion in the full-length mirror. She put her hands to her mouth and tried to hold back tears of joy. She was wearing a white ballgown with a skirt that was five times bigger than she was. The top half was heart shaped in the front, pushing up her perky breasts higher than usual. The back was cut low, but she didn't care; it wasn't like she was wearing a bra- or panties, for that matter. She knew that Joanne was wearing the only thong she owned. There were rhinestones bordering the ends of the fabric. A small, simple tiara was on top of her straightened dark hair, with the attached veil currently behind her. She clutched tightly to her bouquet of white lilies. A broad smile revealled the white teeth behind her bright red lips.

This was it. Christmas Eve 2011. It was the day she would remember for the rest of her life.

* * *

_"July 25, 2011, eight PM, Eastern Standard Time. I'm here with Roger, who's playing a guitar like always, and Maureen, who somehow hasn't aged a day since the 90's. Benny and Alison are out making 'business deals' in Las Vegas, and Joanne said that she has exciting news. Hopefully it's a wad of cash or bottle of Stoli."_

_Mark pressed the pause button on his new Sony camera. Roger strummed a chord on his Fender and nearly had a heart attack when Maureen turned two of the pegs. As the rocker raced to fix what she had done, the drama queen smiled at Mark._

_"Thanks, Marky," she cooed. "And you still look like you're thirty."_

_"Well, hopefully Joanne will get here before I turn forty-one," Mark replied. Just then, Joanne burst through the door._

_"Have any of you watched the news recently?" she blurted._

_"Zoom in on our sixty-inch plasma screen," Roger retorted bitterly as he continued tuning his guitar._

_"What happened Pookie?" Maureen asked._

_"They passed the law!" Joanne exclaimed. The three Bohemians raised their eyebrows. Joanne sighed. "The same-sex marriage law. They passed it for the state of New York!" Now everyone was at attention._

_"You mean...?" Mark was crying before he could finish that sentence. For years Joanne had been pushing to pass that law. And now, it was a dream come true. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Roger put down his guitar and did the same. He even picked up the lawyer and spun her around. Maureen stood in the same spot in shock._

_"I can't believe it," she breathed._

_"Believe it, honeybear," Joanne said. "Mark, you might want to get this on film."_

_"I guess!" The filmmaker started recording again and motioned for Joanne to speak._

_"It's been years, but now, I can finally do this." Joanne got down on one knee in front of Maureen and reached inside her briefcase. The diva gasped as a small velvet box was pulled out and opened to reveal a gold band with a large diamond on the top of it._

_"Oh my God," she whispered. Joanne took Maureen's left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger._

_"Maureen Johnson, will you marry me?" Joanne asked._

_"Oh, Pookie, yes! Yes! I will!" Maureen pulled Joanne onto her feet and kissed her._

_"It's a miracle," Mark sighed. Roger played Musetta's Waltz as the two lesbians continued kissing._

* * *

"Whoa," Mark said as he opened the door into Maureen's dressing room. "You look... fucking _hot_!"

Maureen giggled. "And I'm for Joanne and Joanne only."

"It's about time." Mark hugged his ex-girlfriend tight. "I thought I'd never live to see the day..."

"Me either, baby," she whispered. She wiped away stray tears. Mark took the veil and flipped it so it was covering Maureen's face. "Shall we?" She held out her arm. Mark locked his around hers.

"We shall." It was decided that Mark would walk out Maureen if Roger could be the Best Man. Alison got the chance to be the Maid of Honor; they didn't know who else to pick, and Mark was less-than-enthusiastic to take the position. The preacher was ironically none other than Benjamin Coffin the Third; they didn't know who else, and he was licensed as of 2001.

Maureen watched as everyone rose and Musetta's Waltz played as Mark slowly led her down the aisle to her soon-to-be-wife. Joanne was wearing a white tuxedo with a black collared undershirt and white bowtie, just for the hell of it. Benny smiled at his friends. Roger stood beside Joanne. He was the lucky one; he had survived long to see this moment. He hadn't been cursed with AIDS yet; he still had his doses of AZT keeping him alive. Alison smiled; she wasn't too close with the Bohemians, but she was close enough to them. Mark lifted the veil and kissed Maureen's cheek before handing her off to Joanne, who had tears forming in her eyes as well.

_I love you_, they mouthed to each other as their audience sat down. It wasn't many people; other lawyers at Joanne's law firm, those in Roger's Life Support group, the group's parents and other family members, and the few waiters at the Life Café who didn't hate their guts.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Joanne Jefferson and Maureen Johnson," Benny began. He then let out a laugh. "You all should know that they wouldn't have a traditional wedding, right?" Everyone laughed in response. "They are doing this a different way. Roger?" Benny stood to the side as Roger stood in his spot. He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of college ruled paper. He unfolded it and cleared his throat before reading;

"I remember the day I got married," he began. "I had finally saved up the money for a perfect ring for Mimi. I waited until we were at the park, and I proposed by the fountain. When I stood up, she jumped on me and we fell into it." He laughed at that. "But before we could get married... she got really sick. We didn't see it coming. I woke up in the morning and kissed her forehead..." Roger stopped and wiped the tears forming in his eyes. He looked at Maureen and Joanne, who nodded, letting him know it was okay to show emotion. They were crying with him.

"She died in my arms," Roger continued. "I didn't want to believe it. We were supposed to get married in two weeks too. I was lucky that I got full refunds too." People let out a few laughs as they wept. "All of that money went toward her funeral. I had to pay a lot of money to buy out six reserved lots at the cemetery. The three one on side of Angel's, and the three on the other side. And we put her right next to him. She was buried in the dress too." He turned to Maureen and Joanne. "She would've wanted to be here for this day. Hell, she'd help pay to be the Maid of Honor too." The two brides giggled at that. "I love you guys. I know you'll be happy together, forever." He went back to his position, standing behind Joanne. Now Mark went up. The blonde's face was red and his eyes were puffy already from Roger's speech.

"And on the other side of Angel is Collins," he started, too flustered too pull out the paper in his pocket. "They were in love. They were the most perfect couple in the universe- no offense Maureen and Joanne."

"None taken," they replied in unison.

"Angel and Collins were meant for each other," Mark said. "It was love at first sight, and all it took was for Collins to get his ass kicked." He let out a nervous laugh. "Angel died in Collins' arms at the hospital. It was the middle of the night, and the nurses let him stay. And then a few years later, after Mimi left us, Collins was gone too." Maureen started sobbing; Collins was her best friend. She felt that half of her heart had been ripped out of her and crushed. It took years for her to move on, with Joanne supporting her through her tantrums and bouts of depression. After locking herself up and staying shut it from the rest of the world until she decided that moping wouldn't be right. Collins wouldn't want her to stay closed up from everyone; he'd want her to break the law twice as much for him.

Mark put his hands on each woman's shoulder. "They'd want this to happen. And you did this Joanne. You're living for the one thing they wanted the most- to be married." Mark reached into his pocket and produced two identical rings. "And since I wasn't given a label, Maureen dubbed me the ring bearer." Everyone laughed at that. He handed Joanne Maureen's ring. The lawyer smiled as she slid it onto her lover's ring finger.

"Honeybear, after all we've been through, and after all we've lost, I'm just glad we could do this while we're forty!" Joanne exclaimed. People laughed again. "And," she continued, "it's a reminder that I love you, and that I'll never stop loving you." Mark handed the other ring to the diva, who pressed it to her lips and stained it with her lipstick before putting it on Joanne's finger.

"Pookie, I know I've messed up our relationship so many times," she admitted, shrugging. Mark rolled his eyes; they'd lost track of how many times the couple had broken up and reconciled. "But now, there's you and only you." Mark stepped aside while Benny stood before the happy couple.

"Now, before Maureen gets bored," Benny teased, "I assume you two are definitely sure about marrying each other."

"I do," Joanne said.

"Hell yeah!" Maureen cried. She smiled before remembering to add, "I do."

"Then I pronounce you bride and bride! You may now-" Joanne threw the veil up and began to make out with her new wife in front of everyone. Benny sighed. "I didn't need to say it, I guess." Everyone stood up and cheered. Maureen threw the bouquet backwards into an unsuspecting Mark's hands.

"If you're next, then we're all gonna be dead first!" Roger cracked. Mark scowled, but smiled as he hugged his best friend. Benny gave Alison a peck on the lips. Maureen pulled away and looked up at the ceiling of the Coffins' home.

"We did this for you, guys," she said. "I love you Collins and Angel."

"We're pissing off America, couple by couple," Joanne added before dipping her bride and kissing her again.


End file.
